


The Dance

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [38]
Category: Full House (US), Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon Crossover, Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dancing, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e16 Crushed, Gen, Souled Vampire(s), Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The Count dances with Stephanie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! :) Here's a new crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. This time, it's set after the Full House season 5 episode Crushed, and it's between Full House and Sesame Street. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. The geniuses at Sesame Workshop and Jim Henson (also a genius, and is dearly missed) owns Sesame Street. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

The Dance

Count Von Count has met the Tanners before. Even Danny sees him as a friend, and a great one at that, as does Joey Gladstone and Jesse Katsopolis.

However, it is when he lays eyes on Stephanie Tanner, ten, that she is painted as a beauty on the canvas of his mind. 

"Stephanie Judith Tanner," he says as he walks over and gently pulls her by the hand to her feet from where she is sitting on the sofa. "I trust you're feeling improved?" he asks as he raises the back of her hand to his lips and places a kiss on it. 

Stephanie is quite pleased, as well as a bit flattered by all the attention lavished on her, and by the Count, no doubt. "Oh... uh, yes. Of course," she replies. 

The Count smiles. 

* * *

As she and the Count dance to a waltz in the living room — dimly lit by candles — Stephanie thinks that at this moment, life couldn't be any more perfect or beautiful. There's a part of her that's sitting back, watching and thinking _"Is this as good as it gets? I hope so."_

As the Count gently dips her, and then pulls her back up, Stephanie feels as though she's five or six years younger. Oh, if only her younger self could see her now... 

She sighs before giggling to herself — mentally, of course — at the image of her younger self looking on and, instead of looking all grossed out, simply doing her best not to laugh out loud. 

Dance through time itself...

...or until the song ends — whichever comes first...

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


End file.
